PAIXÃO QUE NASCE, QUE MATA, QUE RESSUSCITA
by HELENA KAIO
Summary: BELLA NÃO SE ACHA BONITA, SE APAIXONA POR JACOB, Q NAMORA NAMORA SUA AMIGA VICK, E EDWARD ESTARA SEMPRE POR PERTO INCLUSIVE QUANDO BELLA QUISER FICAR SÓ, UMA MORTE ACONTECE E BELLA É TESTEMUNHA... SERA Q A MORTE SERA DESVENDADA E BELLA COM QUEM FICARA?
1. Chapter 1 UMA GOTA DE SANGUE

Título: PAIXÃO QUE NASCE, QUE MATA, QUE RESSUSCITA...

Autora: Eℓℓєη

Personagens: Pertencem a Stephenie Meyer...

Gênero: Drama, romance, universo alternativo, suspense...

Censura: maiores de 15

Sinopse: Bella Swan se acha feia. Será mesmo? Ela é uma garota genial que escreve lindas cartas e versos para ajudar o namoro de Victoria, ou como ela chama Vick, sua melhor amiga, com Jacob, seu grande amor. A morte da diretora da escola – terá sido mesmo suicídio? Vem alterar sua vida e precipitar a tragédia. Bella foi testemunha de uma cena muito suspeita e sua vida está ameaçada. Acuada, desesperada, a idéia da morte começa a tomar conta de todo o seu ser, enquanto o seu coração de despedaça pelo amor de Jacob. Além de tudo o que a rodeia, perigo, amor não correspondido, amizade em risco, uma família inconstante, ainda um Edward, que estará sempre por perto, inclusive quando esta quiser ficar só...

Com o amor no coração... e a morte na alma.

I – PAIXÃO QUE NASCE

CAPÍTULO 1 – UMA GOTA DE SANGUE

Aquele era o seu pior inimigo. O mais cruel o mais cínico, o mais impiedoso. Um inimigo que falava a verdade. Sempre. Sempre a verdade. Toda aquela verdade que Bella conhecia muito bem e nunca a abandonava.

Ainda com a escova de cabelo na mão, Bella não podia deixar de encará-lo. Lá estava ele, encarando a garota de volta, com os próprios olhos de menina. De um lado, eles estavam molhados. Do outro, refletiam-se gelados, vítreos, sem compaixão.

- Feia...

Bella sufocou um soluço.

- Gorda...

Uma lágrima formou-se na pontinha da pálpebra.

- Que óculos horrorosos...

Como um bichinho que foge, uma lagrima saiu da toca e foi esconder-se no aro do óculos.

-Você plantou uma rosa no nariz, é?

- Cale a boca... por favor...

Já mais grossa, a lágrima livrou-se dos óculos e escorreu pelo rosto de Bella.

- Sabe que essa rosa vai ficar amarela? Amarela e grande...

A lágrima penetrou-lhe pelos lábios e Bella reconheceu aquele gosto salgado, tão comum e tão amargo em momentos como aquele.

- Por favor... me deixe em paz...

- Você vai espremer a rosa amarela. O seu nariz vai inchar...

Os lábios de Bella apertaram-se molhados, sem palavras. Aquela garota, que sempre tinha resposta para tudo, sempre uma gozação na hora certa, uma tirada de gênio que deixava qualquer provocador sem graça, não sabia o que dizer quando o seu grande inimigo apontava sadicamente cada ponto fraco que havia para apontar.

- ... e você vai ter vergonha de voltar às aulas semana que vem...

- Cale a boca!

A raiva foi tanta que a escova de cabelo voou com força, acertando o inimigo em cheio, bem na cara.

- Bella! Venha cá. Morreu aí no banheiro, é?

O chamado penetrou-lhe os ouvidos, acordando a menina do pesadelo que ela sofria acordada. A voz irritante da mãe, estridente como uma campainha de despertador. Devia estar com enxaqueca, como sempre. Na certa ia reclamar de alguma coisa, exigir que a filha respeitasse pelo menos sua dor de cabeça, queixar-se de...

O combate com o inimigo estava suspenso, por hora, Bella sacudiu a cabeça como se despertasse, e esfregou o rosto apagando as marcas da luta uma ultima olhada para o inimigo. Ele a olhou de volta, agora com uma rachadura de alto a baixo.

"Sete anos de azar!", pensou Bella. "Ah, o que são sete, para quem já viveu dezessete dos anos mais azarados do mundo?"

- Bella! – ainda mais irritada, a voz da mãe invadiu o banheiro. – Não me ouviu chamar?

"Quatorze anos de azar!", ainda pensava a menina ao abrir a porta. "Será que minha mãe quebrou _dois _espelhos quando eu nasci?"

A mãe apertava as têmporas com as mãos, como se a cabeça fosse cair se ela a largasse.

- Você sabe que eu não posso gritar, Bella. Você devia...

- Está bem, mãe. O que você quer?

- Ai, ai. Tia Sue acabou de ligar. È o aniversário do Jacob e ela faz questão que você vá.

- Jacob? Que Jacob?

- O seu primo, ora. Não se lembra dele? Vocês brincavam tanto...

- Ah, mãe! Isso já faz um século...

- É, faz tempo mesmo. Também, Sue foi casar-se com um homem que não pára em nenhum lugar! Não sei o que tanto tem aquele sujeito de se mudar da cidade. Mas parece que desta vez vai sossegar. Ele está bem de vida, agora. Montou uma casa que é uma beleza. Sue vai fazer uma festa para o Jacob que...

- Que droga! Aniversario de criança!

- Jacob faz dezesseis anos, Bella.

- Eu não quero ir.

- Não discuta, Bella. Minha cabeça está me matando!

- É claro que eu vou! – concordou Victoria, do outro lado da linha. – As férias estão no fim mesmo, e os programas andam raros. Acho até gozado: sempre sou eu quem tem de arrastar você para alguma festa. Mas você sempre arranja uma desculpa, sempre tem de estudar...

- Acontece que eu não quero ir sozinha, Vick – desculpou-se Bella, como se estivesse convidando a amiga para uma sessão de tortura. - minha mãe exige que eu vá. É o aniversario de Jacob, um primo que eu não vejo há anos. Dizem que sempre foi o melhor aluno da classe. Um chato! E o pior é que ele foi transferido para o nosso colégio. A partir de segunda-feira, vou ter de conviver com o chatinho a vida inteira. Faltam só dois dias... A festa deve ser tão chata quanto ele. A gente fica só um pouquinho e...

- Já disse que vou, Bella. Uma festa é uma festa. E esta não deve ser mais chata do que as outras...

Lá estava ele de novo. O inimigo, agora rachado de cima a baixo, dizendo pra Bella que ela ficava medonha com aquela blusa, que seu cabelo estava um lixo, que todo mundo ia rir dela na festa...

- Todos riem, não é? Só que eu nunca dou tempo para que riam de mim. Eles tem de rir do que eu digo. Tem de rir comigo, na hora em que eu quero que eles riam. Todo mundo ri do que eu digo, não é?

Bella, a grande gozadora! Bella, a contadora de casos. Vamos, riam todos com Bella!

Levemente, seus dedos tocaram a face fria do inimigo, bem na rachadura. Lentamente, seus dedos percorreram a borda quebrada, tateando como um cego que procura reconhecer alguém.

- Todos riem... mas eu não queria tantos risos. Eu queria um sorriso apenas. Um só. Queria estar quieta e ver alguém aproximar-se, olhado nos meus olhos... sorrindo... Eu sorriria de volta, e nada mais precisaria ser dito...

Bella deixou as lágrimas correrem fartas pelo rosto. Foi aí que o inimigo resolveu feri-la mais fundo e cortou-lhe o dedo com a borda da rachadura. Num gesto maquinal, a menina levou o dedo à boca, chupando o ferimento. Na rachadura, no _peito _do inimigo, ficou **uma** **gota de sangue**.

O dedo não doía quase nada. Era _ali_ que doía.

FIM DO CAPÍTULO 1


	2. Chapter 2 LINDO COMO UM DEUS

CAPÍTULO 2 – LINDO COMO UM DEUS

- Que cheiro bom, Vick! Que perfume você está usando?

- Deixe de besteira, Bella. É o mesmo que o seu.

Vick estava linda, como sempre. Linda como de propósito para humilhar Bella.

Realmente era uma beleza a casa da tia Sue. O que não combinava com aquela beleza toda era a própria tia Sue. Recebia os convidados como se fosse ela que estivesse fazendo dezesseis anos. E o pior é que estava vestida como se fizesse _mesmo_ dezesseis anos.

- Bella! Há quanto tempo! Como você está crescida... Está uma mocinha perfeita!

"E a senhora _não_ está uma mocinha perfeita!", pensou Bella, enquanto aceitava os beijinhos da tia.

- E essa lindeza, quem é?

- È Vick, minha amiga. Pensei que a senhora não se importaria se...

- Oh, mas é claro que não me importo! Você fez muito bem em trazê-la. Jacob vai adorar mais uma menina bonita na festa. Mas entrem, entrem!

De fora, Bella já podia ouvir o som ligado naquele volume "chega-de-papo". Monotonamente, o surdo da bateria reboava como se dissesse "não entre... não entre..."

Bella apertou a mão de Vick e arrastou a amiga atrás da dona da casa.

As dimensões do salão perdiam-se nos cantos escurecidos pela iluminação precária, cheia de clarões piscantes, destinados a excitar os espíritos. Corpos sacudiam-se ao ritmo de um som frenético, meio misturados numa massa multicor que formava um bloco único, anônimo, como a representação de um inferno alegre, alucinante...

Tia Sue falava sem parar, apontava para todos os lados e ria muito, mas nenhum som humano poderia sobrepor-se àquela loucura.

- A senhora é mais ridícula do que eu esperava! – riu-se também Bella, aproveitando-se da oportunidade de acobertar a fraqueza debaixo daquele som infernal.

- Hein?

- Eu disse que a senhora é ridícula!

- Desculpe querida, mas eu não ouço nada com esta música... Oh, veja quem vem vindo!

Mesmo sem entender direito o que estava sendo dito, Bella voltou a cabeça para onde a tia apontava.

Da massa confusa de dançarinos, uma figura destacava-se.

Foi como se os mais ousados sonhos de Bella tivessem tomado corpo e forma.

Corpo e forma de sonho.

O sonho dos sonhos de Bella.

Ele se aproximou, com aquela luz maluca fazendo brilhar seus dentes e o branco dos olhos.

E que dentes!

E que olhos!

Tia Sue ria mais ainda e apontava o rapaz, papagueando sempre. Pouco ou nada dava para entender, por mais que a tia berrasse. Mas Bella praticamente leu nos lábios da tia a palavra-chave daquele discurso:

- ... Jacob...

Jacob! _Aquele_ era Jacob!

Na memória de Bella, só havia o registro distante de um primo entre tantos, talvez um daqueles moleques briguentos que só pensavam em futebol. Mas o moleque tinha se transformado.

- Como é mesmo o nome daquele deus grego? – raciocinou Bella em voz alta, acobertada pelo som da festa. – Dionísio? Apolo? Adônis? Não importa. Vou chamá-lo "sonho"!

- Hein?

Tia Sue berrava para o filho e apontava as duas amigas. Jacob disse alguma coisa, bem humorado, e abraçou Vick, apertado. Tia Sue sacudiu a cabeça várias vezes e indicou Bella. O rapaz falou novamente, rindo sempre, e voltou-se para a garota certa.

Bella sentiu-se enlaçada por aqueles braços, e o rosto do rapaz colou-se ao dela.

- Oi, prima. Como você ficou linda... - bem próximo ao ouvido de Bella, a voz quente de Jacob envolveu-a, claramente, distintamente, fazendo-a surda que qualquer outro som.

- Linda? – sussurrou a menina, surpresa e enlevada. – Eu? Sou linda? Você disse que eu sou linda?

Mesmo colado a ela, Jacob não entendeu o sussurro. E, como se fosse um confeiteiro colocando uma cereja como um toque final de gênio sobre a torta mais apetitosa, o rapaz beijou o rosto de Bella com força, fazendo estalar os lábios.

As luzes, as cores e o sangue de Bella misturam-se numa vertigem gostosa, o ímpeto da menina foi fechar os olhos e colocar-se na pontinha dos pés, oferecendo os lábios a Jacob.

Mas em vez disso, o que fez foi rir alto, dizendo qualquer coisa, como se fosse a piada mais engraçada do mundo...

- Jacob, era você que eu estive esperando a vida toda...

Como se aquilo fosse um jogo, o rapaz falava também, rindo, sem entender nada do que ouvia.

- Sonho. O meu sonho. Você é o meu sonho feito homem...

Ainda segurando os ombros de Bella, Jacob ria muito.

- Eu nasci para amar você, meu sonho...

Naquele instante, a fita chegou ao fim, e a palavra "sonho" ressoou claramente pelo salão.

- Hein? Sonho? O que você disse?

- Nada, primo...

Os acordes de uma música lenta, romântica, iniciaram uma nova seleção, preparada para secar o suor dos dançarinos. Bella esperou o calor do abraço de Jacob, pronta a deslizar pelo salão ao seu comando, não importava para onde ele a guiasse. Ao infinito, talvez...

- E esta beleza aqui, quem é?

- Hã? Ah! É Vick, minha amiga...

- Então vamos nos apresentar, Vick.

E foi Vick que aqueles braços envolveram e carregaram para misturar-se à nova massa que se formava, agora numa forma lenta, arfante.

Tia Sue já desaparecera. A música desta vez não encobria a voz, e foi num murmúrio que Bella falou:

- Vick, devolva meu sonho... ______________________________________________________________________

Maquinalmente, Bella tinha apanhado um copo de uma bandeja que alguém lhe estendera. O liquido estava amargo demais para um refrigerante, e aquele já devia ser o terceiro copo que Bella aceitava. Ou talvez fosse o quarto.

Tinha escapado silenciosamente pela porta-janela envidraçada que dava para o jardim e agora estava na penumbra, sozinha, com seu copo, vendo de fora o grupo de dançarinos consumir, uma após outra, as músicas da seleção romântica. Com aquela iluminação, não era possível distinguir ninguém, mas Bella via, em todos os casais, um só par de namorados.

A porta-janela era como uma tela de cinema. Sozinha, no escuro da platéia, Bella assistia àquele filme, imaginando a história, criando cada fala, cada cena.

Interrompendo o filme, na tela iluminada surgiu um silhueta que não fazia parte do enredo. A silhueta caminhou até ela.

- Oi. È uma festa particular? Por que não me convida?

A luz do salão iluminou o rosto do rapaz à sua frente, que te olhava nos olhos, sorrindo.

Bella desviou o olhar e por um momento odiou aquele rapaz que vinha distraí-la em sua sentinela.

- Eu sou Edward. E você?

- Eu? Sou a ilusão...

- É um nome estranho para quem está sozinha. A ilusão nunca está sozinha...

- Pode me chamar de cretina, então. É o meu apelido.

- Cretino é aquele que crê em tudo o que ouve. Você acredita em tudo?

- Eu? Não. Só naquilo que me ilude.

- Acredita se eu dissesse que é a garota mais linda da festa?

- Não. Eu diria que você está me gozando. E o esbofetearia.

- Seria uma nova experiência ser esbofeteado por uma ilusão.

- Ou por uma cretina...

- Você tem resposta pra tudo, não é?

- Não. Só pra quem tem pergunta pra tudo.

Bella entornou rapidamente o resto do copo e o liquido escorreu quente, queimando tudo por onde passava.

- Quer outro refrigerante? Vou buscar.

Edward afastou-se e Bella aproveitou-se para internar-se no jardim, escondendo-se na sombra.

Pela porta-janela saía o vulto de um casal abraçado. Impossível reconhecê-los sob a pouca luz do jardim, mas Bella adivinhou. Eram _eles_. Só podiam ser Jacob e Vick. Viu quando a menina ergueu o rosto e quando o rapaz a envolveu num beijo longo, definido. Apenas duas silhuetas. Mas só podiam ser os dois. Ai...

Dentro da cabeça de Bella, os vapores da bebida explodiram, lançando fogo através de todas as veias e artérias. O mundo oscilou de repente, e a menina sentiu a terra úmida contra o rosto.

Não perdeu a consciência, mas não conseguia mover-se. Tudo sentia, porém. Parece até que sentia mais do que nunca. Percebia a grama a picar-lhe o rosto e os braços fortes que começavam a levantá-la. Não conseguia falar, mas seu cérebro vibrava, excitava-se, pulsava como um coração:

"Jacob... você veio..."

Apertou-se intensamente contra o peito que a amparava. O calor daquele corpo forte deu-lhe febre e seus lábios espremeram-se loucamente contra aquela pele quente, com cheiro de colônia masculina. Uma correntinha roçou-lhe o rosto e ela ergueu a cabeça, oferecendo os lábios úmidos, ávidos, desesperados...

Uma boca maravilhosa colou-se à dela, enquanto o vigor daqueles braços a apertava com loucura. Sentiu-se morrer de felicidade e o mundo apagou-se com o nome adorado estourando em sua cabeça como um coro de anjos.

"Jacob..."

FIM DO CAPITULO 2


	3. Chapter 3 UM DOMINGO DE ESPERA

CAPÍTULO 3 – UM DOMINGO DE ESPERA

-Como eu fui idiota! Como eu sou idiota! Fiquei escondida naquele jardim, como uma idiota, imaginando, como uma idiota, que Jacob estava dançando com Vick a festa inteira. Pobrezinho, vai ver ficou o tempo todo me procurando... Até me encontrar no jardim, bêbada como uma idiota!

- Idiota... – xingou o inimigo rachado. – e se ele ficou mesmo com Vick a festa inteira?

- Cale-se! E por que ele foi me procurar no jardim? Por que me beijou? Ah, eu posso morrer agora, mas aquele beijo ninguém vai tirar de mim!

Aquele beijo... Bella ainda sentia os lábios queimando e as narinas embriagadas com aquele cheiro de sonho.

Tia Sue tinha se incumbido de levá-la para casa e Bella acordara, naquele domingo, com enjôo de ressaca e gosto de Jacob na boca.

A manhã começou mal, naturalmente, com a mãe piorando da enxaqueca e lamentando-se pelo que diriam os vizinhos ao ver sua filha – uma fedelha! – chegar em casa bêbada como uma porca.

- Ah, se seu pai fosse vivo, você ia ver o que ia acontecer!

- Mas papai está vivo!

- Não. Para mim, ele esta morto. Com aquela sujeitinha, para mim ele está morto!

- Mortos não mandam cheques, mamãe...

Tudo, afinal, tinha passado, menos a lembrança daquele beijo. Menos a lembrança de Jacob. Pensou em telefonar pra ele, mas se ligasse o que iria dizer? Na certa acabaria nervosa, fazendo alguma de suas gozações, e estragaria tudo. Não, tudo não. Não havia o que pudesse estragar o que tinha começado com aquele beijo. Aquele beijo fora um compromisso. Não por ter sido um beijo, mas por ter sido um beijo como aquele.

Bella tinha pressa. É claro que tinha pressa. Era preciso reencontrar Jacob para não largá-lo nunca mais. Mas era domingo, dia-de-sair-com-papai. Essa era outra razão para esperar mais um dia, o dia que separava a descoberta do homem dos seus sonhos e o reinicio das aulas. O inicio de uma nova vida. Uma vida com Jacob.

Pensou em escrever. Uma carta, talvez. Ou mais. Um texto onde ela poria de tudo, desde versos nascidos da paixão até pequenas confissões, como se quisesse pôr-se a limpo, exibir sua alma nua, preencher um passaporte para que Jacob a tomasse, a levasse embora e nunca mais a deixasse voltar.

Escrever ela sabia. No colégio, ninguém podia disputar com ela na hora de falar e de escrever. Ah, se pudesse ela usaria aquele domingo apenas para pensar, para repassar cada momento daquele encontro estonteante, daquela felicidade imensa.

Os domingos, porém, não eram de Bella, nem para escrever, nem para pensar. Os domingos eram do papai.

Quando a buzina soou, Bella deu uma ultima olhada para o inimigo, mostrou-lhe a língua e foi ao encontro do pai-de-todos-os-domingos.

- Pai, você me acha linda?

O restaurante estava lotado. Há quantos domingos, em quantos restaurantes Bella já almoçara com o pai, desde que a sujeitinha o havia arrancado de casa? Talvez esse número não tivesse tanta importância se a menina não viesse percebendo que, a cada domingo, caía a qualidade do restaurante.

Mas ainda era em dinheiro q o pai lhe falava todos os domingos, e era em dinheiro que ele estava falando quando foi surpreendido pela pergunta da filha.

- Hein? É claro que eu acho. Você é a princesa do papai. A garotinha mais linda do mundo!

- Ah, não. Como garotinha não, pai. Quero saber se você me acha uma mulher linda!

Bella estava feliz como nunca. Queria saber algo de bom, algo grande, para dividir sua felicidade com alguém.

- Papai, eu quero conhecer Heidi.

Heidi, a sujeitinha. Imagem de bruxa e megera inculcada em sua cabeça pelos lamentos da mãe. A mãe, abandonada à sua enxaqueca e à pensão mensal que garantia à menina as refeições de todos os dias, mas que já estava comprometendo a qualidade dos almoços de domingo.

- A Heidi? Mas você sempre se recusou a...

- isso foi antes, pai. O antes acaba passando. Hoje eu me sinto diferente. Acho que quero fazer todas as pazes que puder. Vamos começar pela Heidi?

O pai passou o guardanapo pelos lábios e pareceu subitamente interessado no exame do paliteiro.

- Sabe, Bella... Eu estava esperando o momento certo para te contar... É que... Eu anum estou mais com a Heidi...

"Não está mais com sujeitinha?", pensou Bella. "Então o serviço de informações da mamãe perdeu essa fofoca?"

- Talvez sua mãe tivesse razão... A Heidi era... bem... Mas eu encontrei alguém realmente fora de série. O nome dela é Jane. Você vai gostar dela. Hoje não é possível, porque ela foi visitar os filhos do primeiro casamento, já que eu ia sair com você. Mas no próximo domingo, eu vou...

- Bella interrompeu o pai tocando-lhe delicadamente os lábios com a ponta dos dedos e sorriu:

- É melhor não fazer planos, papai. No domingo que vem, talvez não seja mais Jane. Pode ser Tânia, ou Joana, ou...

- Bella! Você não devia...

"Como será que papai conheceu essa Jane? E a Heidi? E a mamãe? Será que encontrou alguma delas bêbadas, caídas na grama de algum jardim? Será que tudo começou com um beijo? Um beijo como o de Jacob?"

À noite, abraçada ao travesseiro, um só nome ocupava todo o ser de Bella.

"Jacob..."

Não conseguiu lembrar-se do primo em meio às pálidas recordações dos garotos de sua infância. Teria sido aquele que se divertia batendo nos menores? Ou seria aquele outro que teimava em tentar tirar sua calcinha?

- Quer tirar minha calcinha agora, Jacob?

FIM DO CAPÍTULO 3


	4. Chapter 4 A PRIMEIRA MARCA

CAPITULO 4 – A PRIMEIRA MARCA

- Oi, Bella! Nem telefonei pra você ontem porque...

Vick chegou atrasada na classe, como sempre. A professora já estava entrando, e Bella só teve tempo para uma frase:

- Eu tenho uma coisa maravilhosa pra te contar, Vick!

- È? Eu também tenho uma novidade que vai fazer você cair dura, Bella!

- Depois a gente fala.

Física! Uma matéria nova, como deveria ser novo tudo naquele inicio de curso colegial. Tinha jeito de matemática. Naquele momento, porem, o que Bella precisava era de uma boa aula de literatura, com poesia de Fernando Pessoa, Vinicius...

Jacob, naquele momento, também estaria assistindo à sua primeira aula no segundo ano, e Bella pensou em fingir que não entendia a tal da física para mais tarde, tomar algumas aulas particulares com ele. Sempre o primeiro da turma, não foi isso que lhe disseram? Mas não era sobre física que a menina gostaria de conversar com Jacob. Ah, não era não!

A professora procurava conquistar a classe, mostrando-se simpática e engraçada. Simpática até que ela era, mas decididamente não era engraçada.

Distraída, Bella deixava a caneta deslizar pelo caderno. Devia tomar notas, mas as palavras que lhe entravam pelos ouvidos chegavam totalmente transformadas às pontas dos seus dedos.

-... a física estuda a relação que existe...

_Neste físico de um deus grego,_

_ numa intensa relação,_

_ eu, pálida e bêbada, tremo_

_ e me afogo e me sufoco_

_ entre loucura e paixão..._

_ -_... entre a matéria e a energia...

_Quero fundir meu corpo_

_ no teu corpo junto ao meu._

_ Nos teus braços serei cega_

_ pra que sejas o meu guia._

_ Nós seremos a matéria,_

_ nosso amor será a energia..._

-... a energia afeta a matéria...

_Se esse amor me modifica,_

_ me transforma, me edifica,_

_ se ele afeta tanto a mim,_

_ também te transformará._

_ A energia desse amor _

_afetou-nos para sempre,_

_e a matéria será..._

-... e a matéria afeta a energia...

_ Seremos dois novos amantes_

_ pelo amor energizados,_

_ transformados,_

_ mas em quê?_

_ Quem eras antes de mim?_

_ Quem sou depois de você?_

-... esse processo de transformação é o objetivo...

_No meu seio serás meu_

_ para uso que eu quiser._

_ Nos teus braços me abandono,_

_ ao teu lado sou mulher..._

O sinal veio interromper a aula e o poema. A aula seguinte seria de inglês, e a classe se dividiria, misturando-se a grupos de outras series, de acordo com o nível de conhecimento de cada aluno. Bella estudava inglês há tempos e, por isso, fora selecionada para a turma mais adiantada.

Pensou em entregar o poema a Jacob. Destacou a folha do caderno e guardou-a cuidadosamente dentro do fichário. Nem assinou. Assinar para quê? Não havia duas pessoas no mundo que pudessem ter escrito o que estava naquele papel.

Acenou para Vick, que no inglês ficar numa turma ais fraca, e correu para a sala, pretendendo conseguir um lugar bem no fundo, onde pudesse recolher-se à sua idéia fixa. A idéia maravilhosa de Jacob.

"Jacob!"

Foi a primeira imagem, em carne e fascinação, que surgiu diante dos olhos de Bella. Jacob sorriu lindo, lindo sorriso, lindo Jacob, e a menina vacilou por um momento.

Pronto. Estava sentada na primeira carteira, longe de Jacob e ao alcance da respiração do professor de inglês.

Tonta! Agora nem podia olhar para Jacob sem chamar a atenção. Mas ele estaria olhando para ela, o tempo todo. Até podia sentir o calor daquele olhar em sua nuca. Cerrou os olhos e recebeu a atenção de Jacob como se fosse um beijo suave longo e quente. Um beijo de Jacob.

- I think we could begin by reviewing the defective verbs. Of course, during the the holidays you'd forget most of your English, didn't you?

TRADUÇÃO: - Acho que poderíamos começar por rever os verbos defectivos. É claro que, durante as férias que você ia esquecer mais do seu Inglês, não é?

À frente de Bella, o professor iniciou a aula, falando com aquele mesmo tom amistoso de todo inicio de ano letivo . Em poucos dias, ele, na certa, estaria aos gritos, pedindo silencio em português.

Por cima do ombro de Bella, a mão de um colega passou-lhe furtivamente um papelzinho dobrado. Com todo o cuidado, para que o professor não notasse, a menina desdobrou o papel no colo, por baixo da carteira. Foi como se um anjo tivesse surgido de camisola azul e trombeta de ouro para anunciar-lhe o paraíso.

_Priminha querida, preciso muito falar com você. Onde podemos conversar sossegados? Te adoro! Jacob._

- It's easy, isn't it? But you mustn't forget that there's no rule to help you use those verbs...

TRADUÇÃO: - É fácil, não é? Mas você não deve esquecer que não há nenhuma regra para ajudá-lo a usar os verbos...

"Ele quer falar comigo... Comigo!", pensou a menina, sentindo-se quase febril.

Rabiscou rapidamente quatro palavras – _Me encontre no laboratório – _emumafolhadecaderno, dobrou-a e passou para o colega de trás.

"Neste momento, ele deve estar igualzinho a mim, pensando em mim... Vamos pensar juntos, um no outro, Jacob. Será como se estivéssemos de mãos dadas..."

Num repente, Bella baixou a cabeça e beijou o bilhete. Ao olhar novamente para aquela letra apressada, notou que uma marca redondinha tinha acabado de borrar a palavra _adoro_. _Era a marca de uma lagrima_. De felicidade...

- Eu também te adoro, meu amor... - balbuciou ela, apertando o bilhete contra o peito.

FIM DO CAPITULO 4


	5. Chapter 5 NA ESCURIDÃO DO LABORATORIO

CAPITULO 5 – NA ESCURIDÃO DO LABORATORIO

- Senhorita ilusão! Que ótimo reencontrar você!

O sinal tocou pra o recreio tinha acabado de soar, e Bella correra em direção ao laboratório. Mas, no meio do corredor, a figura de um rapaz a deteve, sorrindo e olhando-a bem de frente, bem nos olhos.

- Hein?

- Não se lembra de mim, senhorita Ilusão? A festa de sábado, o aniversario de Jacob...

Sou o Edward, lembra?

- Oi, Edward. Desculpe, mas...

- Quer dizer que você estuda aqui? Que sorte a minha! Acabo de me transferir para o terceiro ano e talvez...

- Desculpe, Edward. Estou com uma pressa danada. Depois a gente conversa, ta?

- É... Dizem que a ilusão é como uma ave que vem e vai. Só que eu não gostaria de perder essa ilusão, entende?

- Tchau, Edward.

Bella certificou-se de que não havia ninguém olhando e entrou silenciosamente no laboratório. Fechou a porta sem nenhum ruído e esperou que a visão se acostumasse ao escuro. As janelas eram cobertas com cortinas pesadas para proteger da luz os produtos químicos. O lugar ideal para um encontro de namorados.

Aos poucos, com a fraca luz que filtrava através das cortinas, Bella pode perceber as estantes envidraçadas, cheias de frascos contendo formas assustadoras conservadas em formol. Uma cascavel com seus guizos, flutuava num liquido avermelhado por seu próprio sangue. Ao lado, uma caranguejeira peluda movia-se lentamente numa gaiola de vidro.

A cobra, a aranha, o sangue... um calafrio percorreu a espinha de Bella e ela tremeu, pensando que aquele talvez não fosse o lugar mais adequado para o inicio do seu namoro. Por um momento, teve medo do encontro com Jacob. Mas o temor transformou-se em ansiedade quando percebeu o ruído suave da porta que se abria.

- Priminha! Oi, priminha! Você esta ai?

Acobertada pela penumbra, Bella sorriu e deixou passar um tempo de suspense, antes de responder com a voz mais suave que conseguiu fazer:

- Estou aqui, meu querido...

Jacob guiou-se pela voz e veio abraçar Bella apertado, como da primeira vez. E beijou-lhe o rosto com um estalo.

- Priminha querida! Foram os anjos que me fizeram reencontrar você!

"Claro! Os anjos sempre ajudam os semelhantes, meu querido..." pensou Bella, sem vergonha de sorrir embevecida, porque a penumbra era um disfarce perfeito. Era mais. Era uma fantasia.

- Há quanto tempo não nos vemos, priminha... Desde crianças mudamos muito, não é verdade?

"Você foi a lagarta que virou borboleta, meu amor...", pensou Bella.

- Você ficou uma lindeza!

"Vem borboleta, vem cá depressa, asas douradas, me carregar. Vem, vamos juntos, num céu sem túneis, buscar caminhos só de nos dois...", num turbilhão, os pensamentos explodiam em versos na cabeça de Bella.

- Tanto tempo... Mas eu nunca me esqueci de você...

- Me lembro muito bem... Você ficava uma gracinha de óculos!

"Tolinho! Eu não usava óculos quando era criança..." riu-se Bella por dentro.

- Eu me lembro... Suas trancinhas...

"Ah, Jacob... eu nunca tive tranças..."

- Como foi bom reencontrar você, priminha... Isso mudou a minha vida...

"A minha também, meu amor..."

- Era isso que eu queria falar com você, Bella... nem sei como começar...

"Me abrace, meu querido, meu abrace que eu espero a vida inteira..."

- Bella, eu estou apaixonado...

"Por mim, meu amor, pela sua Bella..."

- Nem sei como dizer... Já houve outras garotas, mas, agora...

"Agora sou eu, Jacob. Meu Jacob!"

- Agora é diferente. Eu sei que é amor...

"Por mim..."

- Nunca me senti assim. Por isso eu sei que só pode ser amor...

"Por mim..."

- Estou apaixonado...

"Por mim, Jacob!"

- Por Vick, Bella!

A aranha encolheu-se na gaiola de vidro e a escuridão do laboratório pareceu crescer, como se tivesse anoitecido subitamente, apagando a imagem de Jacob, arrancando Jacob do alcance de Bella.

"Vick? Ele ama Vick? E eu, meu amor, e eu?"

- Ah, priminha, como foi maravilhoso você ter levado Vick à festa. Vick é linda... É assim como... Eu caí por ela na hora... Ela é... nem sei como dizer... Se você soubesse quanto me fez feliz...

"Ah, Jacob, se você soubesse quanto me fez sofrer..."

- Quero que você seja a madrinha do nosso namoro, Bella. Quero dividir nossa felicidade com você.

"Jacob, não faça isso comigo..." sem poder explodir em protestos, o pensamento de Bella caia de joelhos.

- Você vai ajudar o nosso amor, não é, priminha? Eu lhe peço... eu lhe peço que fale om Vick e combine um encontro para amanha a tarde. Você me ajuda? Vamos, priminha, prometa que vai nos ajudar!

- Eu? Sim... é claro, primo. Eu... eu prometo...

- Isso, priminha! Diga a Vick que eu vou espera-la às quatro, no shopping, em frente ao cinema.

- No cinema? É que a mãe da Vick é tão...

- Diga que vocês vão juntas ao cinema, priminha. Por favor, eu estou voando de felicidade. Me ajude!

"E eu estou afundando, Jacob, estou me afogando... Me salve, meu amor", pediu a menina em pensamento.

- Você prometeu, Bella.

-É claro, Jacob, eu prometi...

- Posso contar com você?

- Pode contar comigo...

- Eu te adoro, priminha!

Bella baixou a cabeça na hora de ganhar o beijo estalado, premio de consolação para a cretina que acreditava na ilusão. Assim, o beijo marcou-lhe a testa e Jacob não sentiu o gosto salgado dos filetes de derrota que escorriam pelo rosto dela.

"Jacob, não era essa adoração que eu queria... eu queria o seu amor, eu queria você, Jacob... meu amor..."

Bella ficou só, com a escuridão que tomava conta do seu ser. Encolheu-se desejando que uma concha se fechasse em torno de si e a levasse para um mar distante, escondendo o desespero sob toneladas de águas salgadas como lagrimas.

"O que aconteceu? Como isso foi acontecer? Jacob, você não podia fazer isso comigo... Não me mate, meu amor... Não mate o meu amor... Com a Vick? Logo com a Vick, minha melhor amig... Não, com Vick, não, com outra garota, não Jacob... Me ame, por favor... Me ame como eu te amo, meu amor... Porque você não pode me amar? Se eu te amo tanto... Ninguém poderá te querer como eu, Jacob, minha paixão, meu primo, minha vida... Porque você me beijou daquele jeito? Por que tanto, Jacob? Por que eu estava ali, à mão? Nada disso, não pode ter sido só por isso. Aquele beijo era de verdade, Jacob, eu senti que era de verdade... eu ainda sinto, meu Jacob..."

Um ruído suave da porta fez Bella emergir do desespero. Seria ele de volta? De volta para contar que tudo não passara de uma brincadeira? Que Vick não importava e que era ela, Bella, que ele amava?

Mas mesmo na penumbra, mesmo com os olhos afogados pela desilusão, dava para perceber que não era Jacob. Era um vulto de branco. Talvez o encarregado do laboratório.

Bella encolheu-se mais ainda, fundindo-se às sombras. Não. Ninguém podia vê-la naquele estado. Não. A não ser o seu grande inimigo, ninguém, jamais, a vira num estado como aquele.

O vulto aproximou-se de uma das estantes envidraçadas. Abriu-a com uma chave. Pegou um frasco e tirou algo de dentro, que guardou no bolso do guarda-pó. Trancou o armário e saiu rapidamente do laboratório.

Quando a campainha soou anunciando o final do recreio, Bella secou o seu rosto e pôs de pé. Já de pé, aproximou-se e leu distraidamente o rotulo do frasco que o vulto de branco pegara:

"LINAMARINA..."

"O que será isso? Será que é costume esfacelar os sonhos de garotas apaixonadas e gaurdar em potes o pozinho que sobra? Daqui a pouco, acho que vai haver um novo frasco com o rotulo 'Bella'."

...LINAMARINA – Glicosídio cianonitrila.

"Química! Uma ciência de palavrões. Bem, vou aprender todos eles antes que o ano termine. Chega de palavras carinhosas."

Enxugou-se melhor, arrumou a roupa, o cabelo e decidiu-se:

"Vamos lá, Bella. Vamos rir e fazer os outros rirem. Como sempre. Ninguém tem nada com a sua vida, Bella. Nem com sua morte. Eu prometi. Agora vou cumprir minha promessa. Vamos, cretina! Vamos ajudar a liquidar a sua própria ilusão!"

Bella já estava calma quando saiu do laboratório. Mas, dentro da gaiola de vidro, a aranha peluda sacudia-se loucamente.

FIM DO CAPITULO 5


End file.
